Ethan
Ethan, formerly known as "Ethan the Extravagant", was a Devil Dog until he reformed. Appearance Ethan is a small Havanese puppy with dark fur, a white muzzle, a small, stubby tail, black ears, and white paws. Before he reformed, he wore a brown shirt with the word "Fantasia", gray pants and a light brown cape. When he reformed, he wore a brown shirt, a light brown tie, light brown pants, and a black belt. He is the same height as Whopper, making him the tiniest and youngest member of the PoundRaizers so far. He also has light brown hair and light brown, bushy eyebrows. When Ethan becomes PoundRaizer Chestnut, he wears a light brown shirt with the word "necessity", a brown helmet, black shorts, and a brown cape. After three years, Ethan started wearing a brown derby and a brown overcoat with a red circle on the back. He sometimes wears glasses. During the summer, Ethan wears brown swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, he wears a brown sleeveless shirt and light brown shorts. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a brown karate uniform, a tan belt, brown glasses, and a brown headband. Personality Before he reformed, Ethan was full of greed, immature and extremely eccentric. After he reformed, Ethan become a lot more generous and looks up to Antonio as a father figure because of his generosity. He likes to spend his time playing the piano. Despite his age, Ethan is very smart. He speaks with a British accent. Ethan is indifferent towards Dumbo. In his timeline, Ethan once lived with a wealthy family, but he grew tired of being rich and decided to collect trading cards. He also likes playing baseball and additionally collect baseball cards. He has a crush on Chic. His favorite type of music is techno, making the Detective Gizmo theme song his favorite song. His favorite food is barbecue-flavored potato chips and pancakes. He would spend his time playing baseball with his ancestors. He also has good taste in 1980's music. Ethan likes to watch baseball games on TV. He also shares a special bond with Elaine. Ability Ethan is a very skilled piano player at a young age. He is also a great boxer. Like most of the PoundRaizers, he does a special pose when he introduces himself. When dressed up as PoundRaizer Chesnut, he uses a baseball bat and baseball cards as weapons. He is also good at playing baseball and softball. Ethan sings in a tenor voice. He has the second highest agility of the PoundRaizers. He can also change into any disguise. Trivia Ethan is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Ethan hails from London, England, United Kingdom. He was also known as "Devil Dog 11." His full name is Ethan Mordecai Jeffrey Mason. His Japanese name is "Fubuki of Fantasia." He is Reflex and Colette's sole descendant. In an alternate timeline, Ethan owned a baseball card making company September 4th, 2881. Currently, it's unclear if Ethan's parents are still alive. According to his age, Ethan was born on May 7th, 2995. In the present, he would have been born in May 7th, 2007. Gallery Ethan Reformed.JPG|Ethan three years ago Ethan.JPG|Ethan before he reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Chestnut.jpg|PoundRaizer Chestnut Summer Time Ethan.jpg|Ethan in summer attire Ethan in Pajamas.jpg|Ethan in his pajamas Ethan and Chic.jpg|Ethan and his love interest, Chic PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Ethan and the other PoundRaizers Ethan in Karate Attire.jpg|Ethan in his karate gear Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Ethan and the other former Devil Dogs Ethan the Extravagant and His Remote.jpg|"Ethan the Extravagant" with his remote Ethan and His Baseball Bat.jpg|Ethan using his baseball bat as a weapon Ethan at the Beach.jpg|Ethan at the beach Ethan 3 years later.jpeg|Ethan's current attire Devil Dogs.png|Ethan and the other Devil Dogs three years ago Extravagent Ethan.png|Devil Dog Extravaganza Bad and Good Ethan.png|Ethan before and after New PoundRaizer Chestnut.png|Chestnut Ethan and his Ancestry.png|Ethan, Reflex and Colette Pajama Ethan.png Ethan's Baseball Uniform.png Summertime Ethan.png Category:Pound Puppies Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Geniuses Category:Children Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Descendants Category:Athletes Category:Lovers Category:Ethan's Family Category:Kanashimi's Family Category:Victoria's Family Category:Yakima's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:Marcus' Family Category:Violet's Family Category:Momo's Family Category:PoundRaizers